


Prove It

by koalabear77



Series: Lost Moments [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, F/F, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77/pseuds/koalabear77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke attempts a truce.<br/>All the lost Clexa moments in 2x07 from when Clarke and Lexa first meet up to the beginning of 2x08</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was Clarke’s Hail Mary, and she knew it. She hoped the others had gotten her mom to the drop ship in time. If anyone could pull this off, it was her. The others probably were thinking the same thing about Clarke right now. But turning monsters into men? They needed Abby for that. All Clarke had to do was get the feared Commander’s attention. Right, sure, no problem. She could do this.

“You say you can turn reapers back into men?” the Commander asked, her voice hard. She asked it like a challenge.

“Yes,” Clarke replied. She hoped her voice didn’t betray the trembling she felt inside. This had to work. There was no other option. She had spent the walk over thinking through exactly how she would play this. Clarke Griffin, Master Manipulator. And it was working. The Commander was reacting exactly how Clarke wanted her to.

“Then prove it,” Lexa spat out. “Show me Lincoln.”

“I can take you to him. He’s still very weak and cannot be moved.” It wasn’t technically a lie, even if the chains holding him down were the main reason for it.

“Then we leave at once.”

“Heda!”

“Shof op, Indra,” Lexa warned her, but Indra couldn’t hold back any longer.

“You cannot seriously be considering this. They have attacked us four separate times! Killed hundreds of our people, warriors and innocents alike. This could be a trap!” Indra couldn’t believe the Commander was taking the words of this manipulative girl seriously. First Anya’s braid, and now this? Indra would not stand by and let her Commander be led to her death.

“Indra! I have made my decision. I will see Lincoln myself and you will stand down.” Lexa’s demand carried with it all the authority of her position. She was clearly not to be questioned. Clarke had watched on silently during their argument. She could see why the Commander had the reputation she did. Lexa did not need the command of her position to demand respect and loyalty. Everything about her demanded it on her own, from her confident stance to the piercing green of her eyes. They all conveyed that she was no one to be trifled with. “Clarke.” The Commander’s attention was once again fully on Clarke. She almost buckled under the pressure of the intense gaze. Almost.

“He’s at the drop ship. The site where we first came down.” Clarke could see the hesitation in the Commander’s eyes and knew one wrong move and this all would have been for nothing. She quickly tried to justify it. “Lincoln was so violent when we first found him, it was the only place that could hold him until we could get him back.” She hoped that was enough to placate the Commander.

“Take me there.” Lexa was suspicious, she could admit that, but she also knew what this would mean if it were true. She turned to the others. “Indra, Gustus, ready the guard.” As they left, she trained a heavy glare at the girl before her. She walked forward slowly, a threat emanating from every step, every word that next came from her mouth. “If anything happens today,” she said, punctuating each word, “not even my death can save your people from what will happen to them.”

“I don’t want that. Only peace.” Clarke hoped the Commander could see her sincerity. She thought maybe she did. Clarke knew exactly what she was putting on the line with this stunt. It would work. It had to.

“We will see if your desire for peace can save you after all,” Lexa replied. With that, she glided out of the tent to meet her guards. Clarke let out a sigh when she was gone, finally releasing the tension she had been carrying. After a moment, she followed the Commander outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, I hope you like it! This is my first ever fic of my own, so be nice. I have the first three episodes of Clarke and Lexa's interactions mapped out, so I'm hoping to update this pretty regularly. Please leave comments if you have ideas of what would have happened in other "lost moments" throughout the series or things you want to see in the future between them, or even just if you like what you've read so far. Also come find me at http://imjustakoalabear.tumblr.com/ to see me geek out about dumb shit and to come say hi! Love you all <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * – Corresponds to a note at the bottom

Clarke stepped outside the Commander’s tent and waited near the entrance. She could feel Indra glaring at her the entire time the guards readied the Commander’s horses for their ride out to the drop ship.

Lexa stood on the other side of the campsite watching over her guards’ preparations. Every few moments she chanced a quick glance at Clarke. This small blonde girl fell from the sky, killed hundreds of her warriors, and now bargained for peace. Lexa couldn’t help but want to give it to her.

She understood Indra’s resistance. Her fight with the Mountain was personal. They had taken her houmon and turned him into a beast. Why would she accept that there could just be a simple end to it all when she had suffered for so long believing him to be gone? Lexa would never call Indra weak, but her lost love was keeping her from seeing the opportunity before them. Lexa, on the other hand, could never stop seeing opportunities. Even when she herself longed to grieve, the Commander’s spirit inside of her carried on, constantly strategizing, constantly working at finding the answers to the problems before her.

The Commander saw an opportunity for a better way in Clarke’s offer. Lexa saw a sliver of solace. She felt something when Clarke presented her with Anya’s braid. She knew the moment she saw it that it belonged to Anya, even when Indra tried to suggest otherwise. Lexa would have known it was hers no matter what the circumstances. She had been Anya’s second. She doubted she even knew her own braids as well as she knew Anya’s, she had done them up herself so many times.

When Lexa heard about the failed attack on the Sky People, she had taken her moment to grieve for Anya. She did not have time for more than a moment. The Commander had to press onward. However, when Clarke handed her that braid, Lexa could feel everything she had not had the chance to fully deal with bubbling up to claim her. But she had to be strong. That is what she was trying to do now. Be strong. Yet every time Lexa looked at the blonde girl waiting by her tent, it got harder and harder to convince herself it was working.

“Heda!” One guard called out. “We are ready to depart.” Indra stopped glaring at Clarke long enough to walk over to the Commander.

“Are you sure about this? You do not have to go yourself. Send someone in your stead. Please, Heda.” Indra did not lose any of her harshness even as she begged the Commander.

“Indra, we may not be able to trust the Sky People, but trust that I know what is best for our people.” Lexa’s mind was made up. She was going to find out what the sky girl was capable of. “Clarke!” She called across the camp. “Lead the way.”

“Yes, Commander.” Clarke was smart enough to show some respect. She knew the Commander was her only chance at getting through this day alive. Clarke needed her. “It’s just a few miles north.”* She pointed in the direction of the drop ship. The Commander started walking toward Clarke, two of her guards making sure they stayed between their Heda and the suspicious sky girl the whole time. They started making their way out of the grounder camp, only stopping when they got to the horses so that the Commander could take her place riding instead of walking.*

The walk to the drop ship was a long one, nearly four hours, and they carried out the entirety of it in tense silence. Clarke spent the whole time ready to jump out of her skin. She repeated to herself over and over that this would work. That it had to. Clarke found herself looking over her shoulder a lot. She told herself that it was because she wasn’t safe yet, not while the threat of attack from the grounders was still lingering. If she were a more honest person, she would have admitted it was because she felt drawn in by the Commander.

Clarke had a hard time believing it at first when Jaha had said a young girl was leading the twelve grounder clans. She didn’t know what to expect when she made the walk to the Commander’s makeshift camp outside of Camp Jaha. Whatever she had expected, it certainly wasn’t what she found. What Clarke found was fire and steel, supremacy and transcendence, contained inside the body of a girl barely older than herself. And she couldn’t stop staring.

When they came upon the drop ship, Clarke instantly regretted this plan. She hadn’t realized how it would look bringing the Commander of the twelve clans to the battle ground where the burnt corpses of her army still lay strewn about in the scorched earth. Now, leading their small party through the entrance to her once dearly held camp, it was all she could think about. She couldn’t help but feel like she was throwing it in the Commander’s face, and she feared she would pay dearly for it. But she had to focus on the bigger picture. Clarke could make the Commander as furious with her as she needed to be, so long as she spared her people.

Lexa for her part wasn’t angry, as Clarke assumed. She was completely on edge. It wasn’t often the great Heda was anxious, but this? This made her anxious. Maybe she had been wrong about the sky girl. Maybe she was walking into a trap. Lexa knew Indra and Gustus were thinking the same thing. 

When Clarke had said she only wanted peace, Lexa had believed her. She seemed so earnest. But now Lexa was rethinking everything, going back over every moment she had spent with Clarke so far to try to decode what Clarke’s plans were. She hadn’t counted on such a brute attempt at intimidation. So much for wanting peace.

Clarke led them into the drop ship. She felt the tension of the group coursing through her veins, carried the fear and hesitation and dread of this moment like a physical burden atop her shoulders. If this didn’t go perfectly, she knew they wouldn’t make it through this day. 

Clarke climbed the ladder to the top floor where Lincoln was being held, the others following. When she came out on the other side, her stomach dropped. Octavia was crying over Lincoln’s body. Clarke met her mom’s eyes and was met with only a solemn shake of her head.

The others came through the opening one by one and the presence of each added that much more tension to the room. Everyone was silent, looking from friend to enemy, from own weapons to others’. And then the levy broke.

“Kill them all!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m going to try to keep updating this twice a week. Let’s see if I can keep to that promise throughout the semester! (I’m mostly writing this fic just to prove to myself I can, tbh.) Please come hit me up @imjustakoalabear.tumblr.com
> 
> *So I figured Lexa at this point had made camp pretty much right outside of Arcadia, the site formerly known as Camp Jaha. I don’t think that was too far away from where the drop ship landed. If anyone has a better idea of how far apart everything is, please let me know. Also, if you want to see the map I was going off of, here’s the post I used: http://ofhouseadama.tumblr.com/post/139514027629
> 
> *Sorry if that was super awkward. I just noticed when I was re-watching the Clexa scenes that in between walking to the drop ship and actually getting there Lexa somehow made her way on top of a horse, so I was trying to write that in as best I could.


	3. Author's Note

I am planning to update this eventually, but I am, I think understandably, in a period of mourning. It may be another few days before I'm ready to come back to this.


End file.
